Total Drama Moonlight Island
Total Drama Moonlight Island is a story by LYC. It features twenty-two new characters traveling the world to compete in challenges, smiliarly to Total Drama World Tour. Characters * Lilian (The Rich Weirdo) * Kenny (Pure Despair) * Antoinette (The Glitter Girl) * Terrence (The Robotics Nerd) * Florence (The Nurse-in-Training) * Hajime (The Music Lover) * Marina (The Emotionless Chick) * Nico (The Horrible Person's Brother) * Nicole (The Horrible Person) * Mitchell (The Pianist) * Valerie (The Violent One) * Leon (The Normal Guy) * Helena (The Cheerleader) * Mason (The Shy Guy) * Sunshine (The Hippy) * Ira (The Nice One) * Alexa (Lindsay's Genius Cousin) * Nate (The Quiet Dude) * Mirabelle (The Country Gal) * Franz (The Liar) * Yvonne (The Gamer) * Louis (The One the Animals Love) Eliminations Chapters Chapter One: A Totally Dramatic Comeback! "Welcome to the hottest reality show on television!" Chris exclaims, "Today, twenty-two campers will arrive on Moonlight Island to compete in a race for one million dollars! I'm sure a lot of you already know what I'm going to say, but let me explain to the newer fans. Every three days, the campers will compete in a series of challenges to determine a winner. Everyone on the winning team will be safe from elimination. The losing team must vote to determine who will be eliminated. The camper with the most votes, of course, will be forced to walk our new Dock of Shame, and ride the brand new Yacht of Crushed Dreams home, never to return again. Ever! Oh, looks like our first camper is about to arrive!" Lilian rides her suitcase off of the boat, and narrowly avoids crashing into Chris. "Hello, Lilian. Welcome to Moonlight Island," Chris says. "Oh, hey! You must be Chris McLean!" Lilian says, happily, as she slaps Chris in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Chris asks, in pain. "I always do the most random thing that comes to mind," Lilian explains as she sits down on her suitcase. "Ugh..." Chris groans. His smile suddenly returns as another boat arrives. Kenny walks onto the dock, and sighs. "Welcome, Kenny!" Chris greets. "Hello..." Kenny groans as he goes to stand and wait. The next boat arrives. Antoinette jumps off of it, smiling. "YAHOO!" She screams as she lands on the dock. "Hello, Antoinette," Chris greets. "I'm here to make things happy!" Antoinette esclaims. "Yeah, good luck with that," Chris responds. "Awww, thanks!" she replies, as she goes to wait. The next boat arrives, and Terrence walks off of it. "Hello, Terrence!" Chris greets. Terrence just walks past him, wordlessly. (Terrence's Confessional) Terrence just stares at the camera. (Confessional Ends) The next boat arrives. Florence walks off of it. "What's up, Florence?" Chris asks. "Oh, you know, nurse training things," Florence says. "Cool. By the way, if you tend to anyone's wounds, your team loses the challenge and you get eliminated," Chris explains. "What? I can't do my part to help people out?" Florence asks. "Not if your part reduces the suspense," Chris answers. Florence goes to wait, kind of angry. (Florence's Confessional) "I didn't come onto this show for the money," she says, "I came to help the other contestants out after seeing what kind of dangerous challenges we'll be engaging in!" She pauses for a moment. "But the money would be nice, too." (Confessional Ends) Category:Competition stories Category:Yuki's Fabulous Stories